Apuntes de Historia de la Magia
by ILSly
Summary: Una conversación sobre lo aburrido. Una apuesta y una clase de Historia de la Magia bastante... Excitante. FIC GANADOR EN LOS DRAMIONE ADWARDS 2012, 2º LUGAR COMO OS HUMOR ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


**Hola, me again. ¿Como están? Les traje un lindo shot…bueno, de "lindo" no tiene mucho pero…les gustara. Clasificado por mi misma como PWP "Plop wath plop" o "Trama cual trama?" . La hermosa "M" que lo clasifica lo vale, no digan que no les dije, no quiero ir a Azkaban por perversión a menores XD. Así que, ya saben; solo disfrútenlo.**

**Dedicado a:****My sister RoseBlack, parte del personaje de Hermione está inspirado en ella. Creo que te reconocerás en varias conversaciones sis, Draco, Blaise, Theo y yo te amamos, lo sabes XD.**

**Para Akemi, la cual dudo que lo lea, aunque le dije que la convertiría en Dramionelover XD muajajajaja.****Y también para mis hermanas del Club S.S.P. para los Fans de PotterDelirios y TotallyDramione. I love you guys **

**-****Declaración de derecho: bueno...es bastante obvio que los personajes NO son míos, pero hago con ellos lo que quiero. Demándenme. El Ficción SI es mío.**

**Apuntes de Historia de la Magia. **

**Paring-Dramione.****  
****Rating –M****  
****By ILSly**

**Advertencia: RATING M, y posiblemente sin sentido, es solo un divertido desvarío mental.**

* * *

Eres Hermione Granger, y te enorgulleces mucho de serlo, con todo lo que esto conlleva.

Eres la mejor de tu clase, eres la mejor en todas las materias, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.

Y que coño, eres la mejor de todo el jodido colegio.

Tu record académico es intachable, nunca has faltado a clases y a excepción de aquel decepcionante examen de Defensa en la que el odioso Boggart-McGonagall no te dejo obtener la nota máxima, pasas siempre con un índice de 120 sobre 100.

Te reiteraras a ti misma, en ese dudoso momento, que eres la mejor, y que siempre lo serás.

No es falsa modestia, no es superioridad. Es que para ti es natural, siempre has sido ordenada y meticulosa, muy meticulosa, con todo lo que te rodea. Harry y Ron son las únicas cosas que te rodean que no se apegan a la regla.

De cualquier forma, eres ordenada y eso se aplica a tus estudios, a tu manera de organizarte, esto te ayuda a asimilar mucho mejor la información que le imparten a tu cerebro, así de sencillo. Claro, más las inhumanas cantidades de horas que pasas metida en la biblioteca. Siempre has sabido que tu gusto por los libros es realmente insano, rayano en el fetiche si se podría decir. Eso de dormir con tu libro de turno perturbaba mucho a tus compañeras de curso.

Muerdes tu labio fuertemente ahogando un gemido mientras volteas para fulminar, nuevamente y sin éxito sea dicho de paso, a tu compañero de mesa, ese ser humano que ha sido el único que ha hecho que te plantees seriamente en ir a Azkaban por asesinato.

Como venias diciendo, eres Hermione Granger…nadie nunca ha hecho que pierdas la concentración en clase, nunca nadie ha hecho que repruebes, nunca nadie podrá lograr que seas mala estudiante.

No le concederás el gusto a semejante imbecil, no se lo merece…tu eres tu, y él es…bueno, él.

Muerdes tu labio con mayor fuerza, te importa una soberana mierda dejarte marca, debes resistir, tan solo 20 minutos mas de clase y habrás ganado. Toda tu fuerza de voluntad se concentra en eso, en aguantar. Ignoras el temblor en los músculos de tus piernas, ignoras el cosquilleo en tu espalda, tratas de ignorar la sensación calida que va subiendo por tu vientre y enfocas tu atención en Binns que habla de la revolución de magos en el siglo III D.C.

Tu compañero observa tu resolución de perfil, ve tus ojos fijos y brillantes en el fantasma profesor, tus labios apretados en una mueca de extrema terquedad, de no querer ceder ni rendirse. Así eres tu, y; aunque no lo sabes, a él le encanta.

Sacas un nuevo pergamino para tomar apuntes que puedan serte útiles en el futuro, mojas la pluma en el tintero y la dejas suspendida sobre la lisa superficie opaca del pergamino.

Estas atenta…estas prestando toda la atención posible…

Pero las palabras no entran en tu cerebro, un sopor se ha adueñado de el. Lo vez sonreír con suficiencia por el rabillo del ojo, el maldito ni siquiera intenta disimular su satisfacción, sabe que está ganando, sabe que más temprano que tarde te rendirás.

Recuerdas como ha comenzado todo hace una semana atrás, cuando él y tú se encontraban cumpliendo un trabajo en la clase de Transformaciones, hacia 15 minutos que habían terminado y Draco observaba con tedio como dedicabas tu tiempo libre en leer.

-Por Salazar Granger- suspiro sin dejar de mirarte - que aburrida eres- terminó hablando entre dientes.

Tú no respondiste ¿Para que?

Ni que tus palabras fueran a hacer alguna diferencia. Trataste de concentrarte más en tu lectura y de ignorar aquella vocecita fastidiosa que era Malfoy a tu lado.

-Debes ser la chica más aburrida de todo el puto castillo- murmuro colocando la mano en su mejilla y hablando quedamente sin dejar de verte leer- dime, ¿Quien jodido me odia tanto como para ponerme a trabajar contigo?

Silencio de tu parte.

-Es que…-suspiro de tedio dramático. Tú pusiste los ojos en blanco tras tu libro, "menudo niño mimado y sin oficio"- hasta un elfo domestico es mas divertido que tu, ellos son masoquistas ¿Sabias? Les encanta esas cosas del amo y los castigos….-

Tu ceño se frunció ante el comentario, el imbécil sabía donde joder, coño.

Malfoy continuo con su monologo cada vez más irritante.

-Hasta preferiría haber hecho el trabajo con Pansy, ella es mucho más entretenida, si es que me entiendes; bueno, no, no creo que me entiendas….- una pausa prolongada…silencio-

Suspiraste feliz. "A Merlín gracias"

La verdad… – continuó. "Jodete Merlín"- espero que no me entiendas, si me entendieras sería perturbador…-

"_Touche Malfoy_"

-Bueno…pero estoy completamente seguro que no me entiendes, no, vale; Weasley no tiene tantas luces y Potter definitivamente debe buscar su snitch en el otro equipo…así que…-

Una arruga surgió en tu frente, ¿De que coño estaba hablando Malfoy?

-Eres tan aburrida…- Otro suspiro extremadamente dramático de parte del heredero consentido y fue suficiente para ti.

Bajaste tu libro molesta y lo mirante furiosa, directamente a los ojos.

-¿De que –te mordiste la lengua y bajaste la voz- estas hablando Malfoy?

Él te devolvió la mirada exasperado en grado sumo.

-De eso precisamente Granger ¡De _ESO_! Eres tan aburrida que ni eres capaz de decir una mala palabra en voz alta…- te miro y se acerco a ti- te apuesto que por eso Weasley prefirió a Brown en vez de a ti…- te dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y metiendo todo el veneno posible en una sola frase.

Maldita serpiente. Decidiste no dejarle saber que eso te afectaba. No a Malfoy por Dios.

-¿Y desde cuando eso es tu problema?- le preguntante tratando de mantener la calma.

-Desde que estoy aburrido- te respondió tranquilamente mirándose las uñas.

-¿Y desde cuando eso es MI problema? –le preguntante comenzando a entrar en histeria.

-Desde siempre Granger…es problema del mundo si yo estoy aburrido- te dijo auto imprimiéndose más importancia de lo que le creías capaz.

-Lamento bajarte de tu pedestal imbecil, pero no eres el centro del mundo.-le espetaste con acidez, ya en serio te traía de cabeza.

-Si lo soy, mira, dejaste de leer para comenzar a entretenerme.- te comento con total desparpajo señalando tu libro olvidado. Tú, miraste tu libro sobre la mesa, abriste los ojos con sorpresa para luego volver a mirarlo a él con rabia contenida.

-Jodete Malfoy-

Él sonrió enigmáticamente, de medio lado, antes de responderte.

-Tengo quien lo haga por mi Granger, pero gracias por preocuparte-

Lo miraste con algo cercano al horror, ¿En que momento la conversación había tomado _ese_rumbo? De inmediato imágenes de Malfoy en acciones que realmente no te interesaban empezaron a cruzar tu mente.

-Uhg…Malfoy, cállate…-le contestaste reprimiendo un escalofrío, él te miró por primera vez, divertido.

-¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Ves que eres aburridísima? ¡No puedes siquiera abordar un tema divertido cuando te pones toda…así!- dijo él señalándote.

-¿Así como?- le preguntaste alzando una ceja y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-

-¡Así, con la nariz arrugada, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entornados!, eres demasiado… ¡ABURRIDA! ¡Nunca desvías tu atención en clases, siempre mirando fijo!, así, y ni siquiera eres capaz…de…de divertirte- te dijo en voz alta y bastante alterado.

Tú te sorprendiste de todos los detalles de tu lenguaje corporal que Malfoy había nombrado, te sonrojaste más, entre molesta y confusa y respondiste casi gritando.

-¡No soy aburrida Malfoy, deja de joder, puedo ser una chica divertida, solo que contigo no me da la jodida gana!- tomaste algo de aire cerrando los ojos antes de replicar mas enfadada aun- ¡Y por supuesto que no desvío mi atención en clases! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me pusiera a cotorrear contigo? Ahg! Eres…¡Insoportable!- Él sonrió de medio lado acercándose a ti peligrosamente a través de la mesa, tú no notaste el silencio que inundaba el aula y mucho menos el picor de todas las miradas posadas sobre ustedes.

-Te apuesto Hermione Granger…a que no eres capaz de divertirte conmigo, en medio de una clase, o mejor…te apuesto a que yo soy capaz de desviar tu atención en clases.- te dijo bajito en el oído. Esta vez no pudiste reprimir un largo escalofrió que te recorrió completa desde el cuello hasta el final de la columna, él se sentó de nuevo alzando una ceja- ¿Aceptas la apuesta?... ¿O te acobardas, Gryffindor?- te dijo tranquilo extendiéndote la mano. Tu tragaste en seco y sentiste; ahora si, el peso de todas las miradas. Sintiendo que el reto iba mas allá de lo personal.

Tomaste su mano aceptando el reto…y comenzó tu suplicio.

Así que este es el escenario:

Una semana después; sentada en Historia de la Magia, tratando fuertemente de tomar tus acostumbrados apuntes. El muy desgraciado Malfoy había elegido la clase más soporífera para empezar su dichosa apuesta. Se había sentado a tu lado de lo más ufano justo al fondo del salón, y nadie tuvo el valor de decir Pío cuando vieron la cara de determinación Malfoy.

Si...venia a joderte, literalmente, la vida.

-Granger- saludo

-Malfoy- saludaste

Y se sentó en aparente calma, tú sacaste libros y pergaminos; plumas y tinta, y te dispusiste a ignorarlo lo mejor posible.

Pero a Draco Malfoy no le gusta ser ignorado.

Al segundo de entrar Binns a través del pizarrón ocurrió la primera invasión a tu espacio personal. Una delgada, fría y suave mano se poso justo sobre tu rodilla cruzada.

Tú diste un salto en el lugar y miraste a Malfoy a segundos de asesinarlo. El muy maldito sonrió, te miró alzando una ceja diciendo "¿Qué?" descaradamente.

-¿Qué coño haces Malfoy?- murmuraste enfadada, el profesor Binns comenzó a dictar la clase.

-Tenemos una apuesta Granger, ¿Recuerdas?- te dijo afianzando su agarre. Tú pusiste los ojos en blanco para luego mirarle duramente.

-Oh ¿era en serio? – te burlaste- ok…pero, ¿Qué si yo gano? ¿Qué harás?- preguntaste maliciosa buscando de que el rubio se arrepintiera de su apuesta.

El sonrió- lo que tu digas Granger- tú le miraste incrédula- Hare lo que sea, pero si yo gano, tu admitirás que Yo soy el centro de tu universo.

- Por Merlín…- soltaste con un bufido.

-¿Aceptas?- te pregunto con un brillo en los ojos, y tú por primera vez no pensaste antes de hablar.

-Pago el precio Malfoy, acepto.

Volteaste más seria que nunca a ver a Binns y la mano que habías olvidado volvió al ataque. Fue solo un roce pero te envió corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Malfoy había acariciado tu pierna por todo el borde de la falda.

Resististe, fuerte, firme.

El tercer embate fue algo más radical, Malfoy adentró su mano lentamente y acaricio con su pulgar toda la extensión del muslo.

Tú piel se erizó pero continuaste resistiendo, firme, fuerte.

En el cuarto round el rubio comenzó a usar su artillería, con movimientos amplios y largos rodeo tu muslo acercándose peligrosamente a tu ropa interior, tú; con las piernas cruzadas comenzaste a sentir fallos en la respiración.

Pero aun así continuaste con la clase, resistiendo, firme; ya no tan fuerte.

Draco después de media hora de guerra sin tregua empezó a frustrarse ante tu aparente victoria y tú sonreíste, segura de ti misma, pero preguntándote si eso seria todo y pensando en cuales serian los limites de aquella apuesta. ¿Los abría? Y en todo caso ¿Draco los respetaría? No es que tú fueras virgen o algo así, solamente te preguntabas hasta donde llegaría todo eso de la apuesta.

Pero a Draco Malfoy no le gusta perder, nunca, bajo ningún concepto, y alguien dijo una vez que en el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿No?

Y aquello era una guerra, de orgullos.

La mano del Slytherin volvió a la carga y tú te tragaste un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Malfoy había tomado tu pierna acariciándola con maestría, tú aflojaste los músculos y sin darte cuenta bajaste la guardia

Tú falda había subido casi en su totalidad y tu pierna estaba expuesta a él. Draco te miró, primero a la cara, tú con tus ojos fijos en Binns luchando fuertemente, luego tu cuello y tu pecho que se movía agitado, le oíste tragar en seco, luego miró tu muslo descubierto.

Él se había mordido un labio, y aunque no lo veías lo intuías, lo sentías. Y entonces Draco estiro un dedo, y luego el otro hasta llegar a tu ropa interior.

Fue allí, justo allí; cuando notaste la gravedad de tu posición, cuando sentiste lo mojada que estabas y el temblor en tus piernas.

Trataste fuertemente de seguir resistiendo.

Malfoy empujo allí en tu centro la tela de tu ropa interior, justo donde las piernas se cruzan, empujo haciendo presión con sus largos dedos, pero sin tocarte directamente.

Comenzaste a flaquear. Y así estás; en este instante cuando Draco Malfoy vuelve a hacer presión sobre tu centro, tú tratas de recordar que eres Hermione Granger y que no perderás.

No contra el rubio.

No contra Draco Malfoy.

Él vuelve a empujar sus dedos, tratas de no pensar en ello; de no sentir que es Malfoy el que te está excitando de aquella manera, tratas de concentrarte en tu deber.

Pero es imposible no pensarlo cuando sientes directamente el contacto piel con piel.

Muerdes con dureza tu labio y cierras los ojos pero es completamente inútil…lo sientes, justo allí tocándote tan suavemente.

Ya no resistes, decides enviar todo a la mierda cuando el empieza a mover su dedo lentamente apretándote, subiendo y bajando. Dejas de pensar en lo correcto e incorrecto, dejas de cuestionarte. Te dedicas a sentir.

Aflojas el cruce de tus piernas inconsciente de lo que haces, has soltado la pluma y el pergamino es un rollo en tu mano apretada.

Nadie excepto Malfoy te ve inclinar tu cabeza sobre el escritorio cuando un segundo dedo se une a tu tortura. Draco te presiona suavemente y luego los mueve en círculos sobre tu sonrosado punto. Estas jadeando, el muy maldito te tiene a punto y tú no puedes pensar en nada más que no sean sus dedos moviéndose más rápido haciéndote llegar.

Estas muy cerca, muerdes tus labios y aprietas tus manos para no caer en la tentación de mover tus caderas hacía él en busca de más contacto.

Pero cuando ya vas a tocar el cielo con las manos, Draco hijo de puta Malfoy se detiene.

Tú gruñes de frustración y alzas la cara dispuesta a asesinarle a punta de dolorosos Crucios cuando tu mirada se topa con la de tus extrañados compañeros y profesor fantasma.

-¿Le sucede algo señorita? – Te pregunta con voz espectral, tu te espantas ¿Lo habrían notado? ¿Qué tanto ruido habías hecho?

-Hjem…-carraspeaste- no profesor, es solo…un dolor de cabeza, nada más-

-Vaya a la enfermería al salir de clases- le recomendó el profesor justo al momento del sonar el campanario determinando el fin de la clase- Eso es todo por hoy…

Tú suspiraste aliviada mientras tus compañeros salían a tropel del aula, comenzaste a recoger tu pergamino y objetos personales, una nota sobre tu escritorio llama tu atención.

"Me debes una apuesta, quédate después de clase"

Le miraste enrojecida mientras asentías con la cabeza, él tenía razón, habías perdido y una Gryffindor siempre cumple con su palabra, aunque sean amargas.

-Hermione ¿vienes?- te pregunto Harry desde la puerta, Malfoy se había agachado fingiendo recoger sus útiles.

-Hjem…no, Harry, yo los alcanzo ahorita…-respondiste lo más firme posible, el moreno sonrió y dio media vuelta dejándolos solos

-¿Para que querías que me quedara Malfoy?- le preguntaste mientras el rubio se colocaba de pie frente a ti, con el nerviosismo y el orgullo saliendo atropelladamente por tu boca- Yo no diré…

La frase murió en tu garganta, lo siguiente que sentiste fueron los labios de Malfoy sobre los tuyos besándote como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con deseo, como si quisiera devorarte a besos.

Draco pegó su cuerpo al tuyo y entonces caíste en cuenta de que no fuiste la única afectada durante la torturada clase.

Sus labios eran suaves y te recorrían suavemente, saboreándote. Sus manos te tomaron de la cintura bajando por tus muslos y volviendo a subir llevándose tu falda consigo. En ese punto realmente no te importaba el recato, no te importaba nada. Lo dejaste subir tu falda y tocarte a sus anchas, disfrutaste sentir sus manos por todas tus piernas acariciándote con calidez.

Tus manos no se quedaron quietas, al sentir el contacto desesperado del rubio tus dedos se fueron directo al largo cuello de él, acariciándolo y arrancándole varios suspiros suaves y alguno que otro escalofrío. Draco te fue empujando hacía el escritorio, tu te dejaste llevar.

Sus manos se afianzaron en tus caderas mientras sus labios comenzaron a recorrer otros horizontes, bajando por tu cuello y volviendo a subir para morder suavemente el lóbulo de tu oreja, exhalando allí un poco de su cálido aliento. Ante esto no pudiste evitar jadear suavemente y tironear de su rubio cabello con algo de desesperación. Sentiste sonreír al Slytherin contra la piel de tu cuello y con tu orgullo volviendo del inframundo decidiste vengarte un poco.

Bajaste tus manos por su cuello hasta posarla en sus hombros donde lo fuiste despojando de su tunica escolar, él se dejo moviendo sus brazos para facilitarte el trabajo. La tela negra callo pesadamente en el suelo mientras tu acariciaste sus brazos a lo largo; tironeando suavemente de la tela blanca y lisa de la camisa blanca.

Ansias tener su piel bajo tus manos, necesitas saber que se siente acariciarlo y erizarle la piel a Draco Malfoy, mueres por conocer su textura y probar su sabor. Así que eso haces…llevas tus dedos a los botones de su camisa y los vas quitando sin orden alguno, tus manos desesperadas y temblorosas apenas y aciertan en su cometido. Draco está acariciando tu cintura suavemente apretando tu cadera de vez en cuando para animarte a continuar; sus besos se han vuelto lentos y cuidadosos, la pasión parece estar concentrándose entre los dos para explotar en el momento preciso.

Cuando abres por completo su camisa no puedes evitar romper el beso para observarle, tus ojos se inundan con la suavidad de su perlada piel, está sudoroso y esto te gusta, tu mirada sigue fijamente una gota que cae de su barbilla a su pecho y que va bajando lentamente por sus pectorales, la vez embelezada y en un impulso apasionado te lanzas sobre aquella gota afortunada.

La lames y la saboreas, salada. Besas allí donde con tu lengua recogiste a la intrusa, tomas la camisa de Draco y desde tu posición empiezas a quitársela; sin dejar de besarlo y saborearlo. Te sabes perdida en ese instante, te has vuelto adicta a su sabor.

Draco esta temblando, tu asalto lo toma desprevenido, esta quieto y perdido en la sensación de tu lengua sobre su piel, te mira besarle y se muerde un labio. No quiere mostrar ante ti lo que le estas haciendo sentir.

Pero es completamente inútil seguir aguantando cuando subes con tu lengua por su pecho. Tu estas perdida en su sabor, el en la imagen y sensaciones que le estas regalando. Cuando llegas arriba, otra vez a la altura de sus ojos sientes que no puedes sostenerle la mirada, te enrojeces y tratas de huir.

Draco te toma del brazo y vuelve a besar tu cuello, se pega a ti para que sientas nuevamente la intensidad de su deseo, tu cuerpo insiste en irse, tironeas tratando de alejarte de él.

-Quédate…-

Crees alucinarlo, quieres pensar que lo has alucinado; pedirte así, en ese tono necesitado y cegado de deseo contenido, que te quedes a terminar lo que han empezado. Dejas de huir, si es o no una alucinación a tu cuerpo no le ha interesado.

Te dejas besar; te dejas hacer, dejas que Draco Malfoy te guíe. En algún momento te ha dado la vuelta y estas mirando la pizarra vacía, sientes al rubio en tu espalda arrancándote escalofríos con sus caricias que van recorriéndote entera. Rodea tus caderas pegándose a ti, besa tu cuello y muerde tu espalda, sientes su respiración agitada en tu piel. De pronto una de sus manos comienza a soltar algunos de los botones superiores de tu camisa; dejando ver tu pecho pequeño y cubierto con el sujetador de algodón blanco. Sientes algo de vergüenza de mostrarte así, y por primera vez te ruborizas intensamente. Pero este bochorno no dura mucho en tu mente porque la sensación se ve anulada completamente al sentir las caricias de Draco sobre tu pecho.

Ahogas un gemido entre tus labios sin mucho éxito, las caricias son lentas y apasionadas, el rubio busca enloquecerte. Lo sientes bajar su otra mano a tu entre pierna y lo vez subir de nuevo tu falda dejando tu cuerpo a su merced.

Cierras los ojos. No puedes procesar tanto. Es demasiado.

Draco te esta volviendo loca. Sus manos están en todos lados, sus labios también. No puedes evitar soltar un gritito cuando sus dedos vuelven a tocarte allí moviéndose tan rápido y con tanta precisión que te sientes morir de placer.

Estas tan cerca, tu cuerpo se tensa ansioso de llegar a la cima…sientes que vas a explotar por dentro, muriendo junto a ese cosquilleo que nace en tu bajo vientre y que va inundando tu cuerpo; subiendo lentamente hasta llenarte entera. Sientes tu cara arder boqueas buscando aire, jadeas.

Sientes a Draco moverse en tu espalda y de pronto el contacto de piel con piel te hace gemir fuertemente; ahogas un grito cuando lo sientes entrar en ti. Lo ha hecho pausadamente pero con firmeza. Él también esta jadeando; se ha detenido. Tiemblas incontrolablemente, tus nudillos se ponen blancos y tu cuerpo se tensa durante tu orgasmo. Estas muriendo y lo sabes porque estas en el cielo.

Mientras vives en tu delirio y tu cuerpo convulsiona Draco comienza a moverse dentro de ti aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, el rubio te toma de la cintura impulsándose, tomando más velocidad.

Solo sus jadeos llenan el aula vacía donde se encuentran, tus ojos están cerrados concentrados en todas las sensaciones que el Slytherin le ofrece a tu cuerpo. Pronto ambos llegan al punto álgido, tu por segunda vez. Te tomas fuertemente de tu escritorio mientras Draco se ancla en ti para no caer. Lo sientes llenarte de manera incontenible mientras sus movimientos se hacen espasmódicos y lo oyes jadear para luego detenerse aun dentro de ti.

No puedes creer lo que acaba de suceder; has mantenido relaciones sexuales con Draco Malfoy….

En un aula de clase…

Con Draco Malfoy…

El rubio besa tu espalda al acomodarse; tú te estremeces y tu cuerpo se relaja. Lo sientes acercarse a tu oído.

-Granger…-te susurra mordiendo tu lóbulo, no puedes evitar gemir suavecito ante el gesto.

-Malfoy…-respondes a duras penas.

-Granger…tienes que admitirlo- alzas la cara mirándolo de reojo- tienes que admitir que si soy el centro de tu universo…-te dice sonriendo.

Tú lo miras fijamente unos segundos antes de responder.

-Cállate Malfoy- y lo besas.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Espero sus opiniones;)**

**Me encuentro en este momento escribiendo mi nuevo Long Fic I.D.F (Israel Defence Force) que será drama drama drama. Las parejas Drarry-Drapple-Dramione-Harmony-Blaisy-Nottgrass y algunas otras…así que espérenlo.**

**Agradecimientos a Rose Black por subir el fic, sin ella lo hubieran leído en un mes XD**  
**Busquen mi firma en FB, es IL para las/os que quieran conversar conmigo.**

**Kisses**

**ILSly.**

**Todo arte sino es Política es mera decoración**

**William Shakespeare.**


End file.
